


It Was a Beginning

by dizmo



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Gen, No Don't Do It!, Yuletide 2007, stocking stuffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stood ready for a beginning and an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silk_knickers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silk_knickers/gifts).



She was almost flushed with anticipation. Years of work had come down to this moment. _Saidar_ and _saidin_ , forever separated, and the chasm was worked around, but not crossed. Never crossed. She glanced at her notes one final time, and then grasped the source, letting _saidar_ flow through her like a warm river flecked with gold. She made herself ready to join the circle and glanced over at Beidomon, smiling.

When the circle was formed, she could barely keep the anticipation from causing her to leap in the air. A new source of power to be used by all. It would be amazing.

Mierin Eironaile was ready to open the door to a new Age.

  



End file.
